


Winter Date

by TheGrahamfieldwriter29



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Romance, Warren Graham and Max Caulfield, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrahamfieldwriter29/pseuds/TheGrahamfieldwriter29
Summary: On Winter, Warren is ready for his date with a girl of his dream. It's a first date story.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Warren Graham
Kudos: 13





	Winter Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. It's been a long time to write some fanfiction. I'm happy to write some more Grahamfield. This story is kinda short, but I tired to write little longer :) enjoyed

“God Damn it…,” Warren was scanning around his dorm as he is ready to go on a date with a girl of his dreams. “Where did I put my watch? I swear that I put it in the drawer”  
  
When checking under his bed, he eventually found his watch as wondering how it ended up there, but it's no time. Warren has a lot of stuff to think about.  
  
 _“Well, this is it… My first date with Max… I don't know if I should be nervous or not. Ever since her best friend died of gunshot by Prescott, Max feeling down. I did cancel the drive in, but Brooke suggested that I shouldn't cancel it. I do promise that I should take Brooke, but I wanted to help her. I mean…I don't know what to do… Idid comfort her and give her space as she requested it. Brooke did get mad at me, but I don't care. I know she fell in love with me, but I'm not into her. I just feel like she will do something bossy and… her attitude… So, I rather just stay friends with Brooke. Max is different… she is the person who have some nice personally. At least, I did get out of friend zone when I did confess to her, and then she did like me back. Now, she did want to tell me something important, but I'm sure she is ready to tell me today since this is a good time.”_  
  
He did dress up on time as he wore some dark jeans (rolls up), van shoes, gray t-shirt, and some cool black jacket (a gift from his uncle during his birthday. It's been awhile for him to wear this since he only wore this when it's winter.)  
  
“Damn, it awhile to wear this jacket. At least, I'm looking good on this.”  
  
Once leaving his dorm, Warren wait for her in front of the girls' dorm. Damn, it's really so cold.  
  
When the door opened, Max Caulfield greeted him and ready for this date. She wore some sneaker, black leggings, pink shirt, and gray coat. Damn… she looked so beautiful.  
  
“So, ready for this?” Max shy smiled, place her hands into her pocket.  
  
“Sure, I'm ready.” He replied, place his hands into his pocket.  
  
The two enter the car. While Warren driving, Max quickly glanced and smiled at him. _“Damn, he is so good and… handsome.”_  
  
Warren put on his music which it's play some classic rock. Max was very surprised at this since she never knew that he into those types of music.  
  
“Not bad, Warren. I never know you listen to those old rock,” she smiled.  
  
“Why thank you. I do play guitar and piano to cover some of my favorite songs sometimes,” he replied and chuckles which make her happy.  
  
“Wow, that's so cool. You never told me that you play music as well,” she laughed. “We should do cover together sometimes.”  
  
“Hahaha, we'll see. I'm not just a nerd who love science at the time, you know. I do love music tho,” he nervous replied.  
  
“That's awesome.”  
  
 _“You're right… you're not just a nerd… You're more than a nerd. You're my everyday hero…” she smiled in her thoughts._  
  
“Well, we have arrived,” Warren said.  
  
The two ended up in the winter carnival where it's outside the Arcadia Bay. While walking and they enter the carnival, Warren is very nervous about this date where he has to hold hands with her in public. Max did softly grab his hand which the two blushed hard. So, they just go with it and begin their date.  
  
Later that night, The two been playing those carnival games. The sweetest things that Warren win a big teddy bear for Max. She was very happy and peck his cheek which Warren did find a good sign. Sometimes, the saddest thing is that he never has nice date than his previous dates which it's bad.  
  
After the carnival date, they headed back to Blackwell. He began to think, “Well, this is my first time ever that I have a real date. Real date without… some bad shit happened in my past.”  
  
“Hey, Warren. Would you mind taking me to the lighthouse? There is something that I need to tell you since this is a good time if that's okay?” Max asked.  
  
“Oh, sure. I don't mind at all.” Warren replied. “So… does this mean she is ready to tell me…? About something that I didn't know?”  
  
Upon to the lighthouse, they went through the trail and find the beach. They both sitting and watching the view.  
  
“Well, it's been awhile to be here,” Warren said.  
  
“Yeah, I always go here. Even Chloe as well.”  
  
“I understand. I kinda enjoyed the view, especially at night. It's beautiful.”  
  
It gives her a small chuckle, and then she is ready to tell him the truth. “So… Warren. I'm ready to tell you what is going. Promise me, you don't think if I'm a freak or anything. Don't be afraid.”  
  
“I won't, Max. I'll believe you if anything happened to you… no matter why. So, tell me… Max.”  
  
She then hugged him as their relationship began to grow stronger. When she broke the hug, she explained about the event where she has rewind power. Warren was surprised, but he totally understood it very well. The only thing is bothering him where she tells about beating the crap out of Nathan. Also, the alternate timeline where he ended up with Stella. Stella? Well, at least not Brooke. Then, Beating up Nathan so bad? Wow,…. Even more surprising that he was kissed by her…  
  
Warren tighten hugged her.” Wow, Max… I'm so sorry that you have to suffer like that. Thankfully, Jefferson is in prison. So, he won't bother you again.”  
  
Max began to tear.” I know… I was really scared, Warren. Now, Chloe is gone…. I can't-”  
  
“ ... I know, Max. You are not alone. You got me, Kate, Victoria, and other friends who care about you.”  
  
“I know…” she sniffed.” Mostly, I got you, Warren.”  
  
Warren was blushing, but he is very glad to help her. No matter what. “Max… thank you for sharing with me…” he gently cupped her face and glance at her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
The two shares kiss and it was very magical for Max this time since it's her second time better than kiss at the diner. After they broke the kiss, they returned to Blackwell.  
  
When arrived to Blackwell…  
  
“Warren, would you come to my room?” Max asked.  
  
Warren could tell that she need some company since she told him about the rewind power. So, fuck it. “Sure, Max.”  
  
Warren followed her inside the girl dorm without getting caught. Once they inside the room, Warren around Max's room. It's very organized.  
  
“I'm going to the bathroom and change. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back…” she smiled, take her PJ and left. Warren nodded yes. When she left the room, Warren takes off his shoes and jean at the same time, including his sock. Even tho, he will wear the same jean. So, he is fine.  
  
While he is in red boxer, Max showed up in her PJ. Max want Warren to sleep in her bed. Warren agreed with it. Sadly, Warren left his flash drive in his room if Max want to watch a movie. The two lying in bed.  
  
“Well, I completely forget my flash drive in my room… sorry…” Warren apologized in embarrassing.  
  
Max find it cute as he apologized. “It's fine. I don't feel like watching a movie today.”  
  
“Okay, it's fine. As you need some rest.”  
  
“Warren… I… I want to thank you for everything. I'm having a great time with you,” Max said.  
  
“Me too, Max. Thanks for this night,” Warren replied.  
  
Max move closer and cuddling with him. Warren lightly kiss her forehead and cuddling her as well. Max began to feeling warm around him since outside is very cold.  
  
“I love you, Warren.”  
  
“I love you, Max”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad that you enjoyed the story.


End file.
